Shadamy vs Sonamy High school
by Moon the Dark
Summary: Amy and her friends Rouge, Blaze, and Cream just bought a mansion to share together so they can go to high school since their old town didn't have one. What will happen? Who will Amy meet? Who will she choose? All chapters in one giant page. Rated "T" for language. Other couples are: TailsXCream, KnucklesXRouge, SilverXBlaze, and ScourgeXFiona. SHadamy vs. Sonamy story,commence
1. Chapter 1: Meet the girls

Shadamy vs. Sonamy High School

Disclaimer: I don't own the original sonic characters. Those are SEGA's . I own the OC though! 

**Chapter 1:Meet the Girls**

Amy finished unpacking the last of her things, and looked around at her new room. Everything was pink and red, which was predictable about her. Her sheets on her queen sized bed were pink with red hearts, her pillows were a cotton candy pink, and the walls were a light magenta color. Her closet was painted pink; even if not all the clothes were pink (hey, she had to keep a FEW pink clothes!). She was 16 now and had long since out grown her obsession with the colors, but she couldn't bring herself to get rid of all the old decorations, even when she, Rouge, Blaze, and Cream moved here from out of town.

Amy and the others had been friends for as long as they could remember. They had their arguments, sure, but they had more ups then downs in their friendship. They had decided to buy a house together and move here because the town they had come from had no high school, and they wanted to further their education. So they had all bought a house together (even though it was more like a mansion) and moved here to go to Chaos High.

Rouge was a 17 year old bat with a thing for jewels. In fact, she happened to be Mobius' best jewel thief. She stole all, from petit jewels to chaos emeralds. The only jewel she hadn't tried to steal year was the legendary Master Emerald, which she had wanted for her whole entire life. She had an attitude, was flirty, and could be annoying some times, but Amy loved her to death anyways. Blaze, on the other hand, was a purple cat with royal heritage. She was funny, though when she had to she was serious. She also had the ability to control fire, which Amy thought was pretty cool. And lastly, Cream and her cute little Choa, Cheese. Cream was 15, and was the sweetest bunny anyone knew.

Amy brushed the heart covered curtains aside and opened the window, letting the setting sun's warmth and soft light flow into her room along with the fresh air. She then walked downstairs and joined Blaze and Cream in the kitchen. Cream was wearing a yellow top with a purple skirt that went to her knees, while Blaze was wearing skinny jeans with a baggy purple top with her I-pod hanging around her neck. "Hey guys," she greeted them as she sat down at the table with Cream. "Well, looks like someone finally finished perfecting her room," Blaze said as she sat down with them. "Hey, I didn't take that long," whined Amy. "And Rouge isn't even here yet!" "Says who?" Rouge asked as she plopped down in a seat next to Amy.

She was wearing skinny jean shorts that stopped at mid-thigh and a bright red tank top. And, as usual, was wearing her blue eye shadow, jet black mascara, and pink lip stick.

Cream giggled. "Never mind, why don't we have dinner, then get to bed. We start school tomorrow you know!" They all agreed. Amy got up and to fix them some ham and macaroni. "So, how do you guys feel about going to High School in a new town?" Blaze asked. "Well, I personally can't wait to meet all the new people. Imagine how many boys will be going to a public high school in this big a town!" Rouge exclaimed while the other girls just rolled their eyes and sighed. "I plan on making new friends. I hope I get along with everyone else." Cream said while Cheese said "Choa!" Amy smiled at her from the stove. "Cream. You get along with everyone. I'm hoping to improve my education, and, yes, make some new friends. I'm not counting on a boy though. I'm not a boy magnet like Rouge." "How she manages to continue to attract boys when she dumps them every two weeks is beyond me," muttered Blaze loud enough for everyone to hear. Rouge blushed a bright red as the others laughed. "Well, at least I attract boys, unlike SOMEONE," she retorted. "Dinner's ready!" Amy said, breaking up the fight-to-be. They all quickly ate, said goodnight (including glares exchanged by Rouge and Blaze) and then headed to their rooms. Amy got into her PJ's, brushed her teeth, and got into bed. "I hope that the students and teachers are nice…" she muttered as she drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2: Sonic vs Shadow

Shadamy vs. Sonamy High School

_Disclaimer: I own NONE of the original Sonic characters. All OC belong to me. Enjoy the second chapter! Rouge: Hurray up Moon, before I kick you upside the head! Me: Sorry!_

**Chapter 2: Shadow vs. Sonic**

Amy slammed her fist down on the snooze button in an attempt to make her alarm clock stop beeping, to no avail. She groggily raised her head and glanced at the clock. 5:30 AM. School started in two and a half hours. She got out of her bed, undressed, and dragged herself into the bathroom, and started the hot water. She jumped into the warm stream, sighing as it relaxed all her macules. Amy washed her hair, then turned off the water and stepped out to grab a towel. She then dried her now long, curly hair instead of her short bob when she was younger, and went to try to decide what to wear.

Amy scanned over her clothes, and finally settled on a dark pink tank top, dark skinny jeans, a black head band, and a pair of Nike sneakers. She examined herself in the mirror. "Perfect," she thought to herself. She glanced at her watch, which read 6:30. Had it really taken her that long to shower and dress? Amy shrugged. She still had plenty of time to eat and to get to school. She then walked to the top off the stairs and then yelled "Time to get up!" as loud as she could.

"Sheesh, Amy, do you really have to scream THAT LOUD?" Rouge yelled as she and the others exited their rooms and approached her. "The rest of us have super sensitive hearing you know!" "Ya, well, you snore like a lumberjack, so if I didn't yell so loud, you would still be asleep!" Amy replied hotly. "Now come on, or we'll be late for school!"

Amy led the group of girls downstairs. Cream set the table while Amy and Rouge cooked up some scrambled eggs and bacon. Blaze would have helped cook, but she didn't know how, so she just grabbed a cinnamon roll, burned it slightly with her fire powers, smeared icing on it, and ate it. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go get ready," she said, and then exited. As Amy, Rouge, and Cream sat down to eat their eggs and bacon, they heard the sound of running water.

"It's so unfair she can fix her breakfast like that!" Rouge fumed. "I admit, it's helpful when we go camping and roast smores, but can't she make US breakfast once in a while?" "Rouge," Cream said sweetly. "Yes Cream?" Rouge turned to her. "Shut the fuck up and eat your food!" "Okay, Okay! God, don't blow a gasket!"

At about 7:30, they arrived at the front of the school. Their mouths dropped to the floor. This place was HUGE! It was made out of bricks, and had a powerful, yet elegant, feeling to it.

"This. Place. Is. Amazing." Amy said, gaping at the building. The other girls could only nod in agreement. Students all around them were entering the building. "I guess the bell rang." Blaze pointed out. "We'd better get moving." "Ya, the last thing we need is to be later on the first day!" Cream replied as they headed for the building.

As they entered the school building, a grey fox with a red and white business suit walked up to them, peering at them over her glasses. "You are the new students I have been waiting for correct?" she asked them. They all nodded. "Good, good. Right this way then." The grey fox began walking down the hall, with the four of them following closely behind. "I am Ms. Dovekey, one of your two principals. We are headed to my office so I can introduce you to your guides for the day. They will be in your homerooms, so you can head there together after they introduce you to everyone."

Ms. Dovekey pushed open the door to her office. In front of the desk stood four kids with their backs to the girls. Just at a glance, Amy could tell what kind of animal they were. One was an average sized, muscular red echidna with dreadlocks. Another was what appeared to be a short tan and white fox, though she couldn't really tell behind the two tails twirling behind his back. The third one was a silver hedgehog, not the strong looking from the back, but Amy couldn't see much of him. And the forth one was hidden by shadows, so she couldn't tell anything about what he looked like.

"Boys, I'd like you to meet the new students you are going to be showing around today." Ms. Dovekey announced. The boys turned to look at her, and Amy almost gasped as bright crimson eyes shone from the dark part of the room. She could now tell more about the boy's appearances. The echidna was wearing baggy jeans, sneakers, and a gray tee-shirt that had the picture of what was supposed to be the Master Emerald on it. His purple eyes scanned the row of girls in front of him. The fox was on the smallish side, had blue eyes, and was smiling friendly at them. He wore a plain blue tee-shirt, mechanic's pants, and sneakers also. Amy could now see that the silver hedgehog had a 5 quilled crown thing on his head. He wore a silver shirt, jeans, and blue and white boots with these little blue and gold rings on his arms right above his white gloves and his legs. Now she noticed that the three of them ALL had on gloves. The silver hedgehog and the fox had on regular white gloves, but the echidna has gloves with spiked on them, which Amy found slightly weird. But then she realized something else: EVERYONE wore gloves. "Must be a fad or something," she thought.

And that last kid was still standing in the dark, and made no effort to reveal him or herself. At least, not yet he hadn't. Ms. Dovekey cleared her throat. "Boys, these are our new students Blaze, Cream, Rouge, and Amy. I trust you boys to show them around today and get then used to our school. Cream, you will be going with Tails, the fox over there," Ms. Dovekey said, nodding toward Tails, who waved. "Hey Cream! Nice to have you join us!" Cream blushed. "Thank you Tails!" "Blaze, you will be paired with Silver…" Blaze walked over to Silver. "Hey." She greeted him. He blushed lightly. "H-Hey! Welcome t-to our school!" "Rouge with be with Knuckles…" Rouge strutted up to Knuckles. "Nice to know I'll have you around to protect me," she told him. He immediately started turning red and looked away mumbling "Hello Rouge." Amy suddenly realized that if they were all already paired, that meant she was with…

"Shadow, you will be showing Amy around today." Ms. Dovekey finished. "Very well then, you are dismissed." She left the room, the other pairs following behind her. The last thing Amy heard was "You're such a klutzy Knucklehead." Amy grinned. Rouge hadn't been in school for five minutes and she was already flirting with someone! That was Rouge for ya.

"Um, hello," Amy said nervously to Shadow, who stepped out of the shadows and nodded at her. She nearly gasped. Shadow was a black hedgehog with crimson stripes on his quills. He had eyes that were bright red, and he was scowling. He had on a black shirt with what seemed to be his logo on it in red, slightly baggy jeans, and rocket shows that were red, black, and white. He had on white gloves, and right above them were gold bracelets with little black and red tabs coming off of them. He was muscular, and quite handsome.

Shadow looked at her. "We should probably get moving," he mumbled as her started to walk for the door. Amy quickly snapped out of her trance and followed him. The hall was now relatively empty, just a few students still trickling in. He led her briskly through the school, pointing out the gym, the cafeteria, the teacher's lounge, the clinic, the school store, and the library.

"So, do you have any siblings?" Amy asked, feeling uncomfortable with the awkward silence. Shadow glanced at her, and then replied, "I was created, not born. I have no parents, and no need for parents." "Oh," Amy said. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize…" "There's no need to apologize. You didn't know." He led her to a door, which, on the outside, read "Ms. Holly's 10th grade class" on the front. He knocked, then opened the door and led Amy inside.

As soon as she entered, all the boys started staring, wolf-whistling, or calling to her. "Hey, babe!" "What'cha doin' around here beautiful? Never seen you before." "You single toots?" She blushed lightly, but continued to pretend not to hear them as she made her way to the front of the room where Ms. Holly stood waiting. She was a young, fun, beautiful looking tawny cat with light brown stripes. She had on jeans and a tee-shirt that said "Warning: High on catnip." She had long, brown hair that came to around her shoulder blades in a silky sheet.

"Class, I'd like you to meet our new…" Ms. Holly began, when a green hedgehog in a black leather jacket, dark shades with red frames, and green and black boots with twin scars across his chest called out from the back "Yo, teach! Why so high strung?" Ms. Holly rolled her eyes, cleared her throat, and then said "Yo, class! We got a new homie joinin' us today! I want you guys to make her feel at home, swag?" Amy and most of the other kids laughed. In fact, everyone but Shadow laughed. He just stared at Ms. Holly, who said "Shadow, sit down now please." Shadow nodded at her and headed to his seat." The green hedgehog from the back of the room yelled again "That's more like it! You almost sounded like Mr. Michel, but he does it all the time!" Ms. Holly just raised her eyebrow. "Good for him, but I think I'll stick to being me. Thank you Scourge." He threw her a thumbs up. "No prob, teach!"

"Amy, you can sit right over there," Ms. Holly said, pointing toward a seat in between Scourge and a black hedgehog with dark blue stripes. Amy walked over and sat down. As Ms. Holly began her lesson, the black and blue hedgehog nudged her. "Hey. What'cha name?" "Amy Rose." "Nice to meet ya Amy. I'm Moon, Moon the Dark." Amy looked at Moon's leather jacket, dark shades, blue shirt with a black crescent on it (obviously her symbol), her jeans, and her army boots, then said "I can see where the name comes from." Moon laughed. "I look dark, but I'm actually quite friendly. Don't let it fool you." "Are you by any chance related to Mephilis the Dark?" "That son of a bitch? No way! It's just a coincidence. If I was related to him, I think I'd kill myself!" She mimed chocking herself. Amy giggled, causing Shadow, who was sitting in front of her next to a bright blue hedgehog with curved down quills, to look at her. "Sorry!" Amy whispered, and Shadow just turned back around.

Moon looked at her staring at the back of his head. "As you already know, that Shadow the Hedgehog. Don't worry, he doesn't talk much anyways. And he's really smart. A lot of girls here have asked him out, not me because I just don't ask boys out, but a lot of those stupid girls have asked him, and he's turned every single one down, pretty or not pretty. He obviously is looking for someone different than most of the girls who come here." She laughed. "Man, the look on Sally's face was PRICELESS when he rejected her! That must have been the first time someone ever reject her." Amy smiled. "You must not like her very much." "Me, like that two- timing snot rag? No way!" Amy nearly laughed. Moon was hilarious!

Just then, the bell rang. As they were putting away their notes, Amy asked Moon, "How about you sit with me and my friends at lunch?" "Sure, I'd love to!" Moon exclaimed. She picked up her book bag. "So I guess I'll see you later. Bye Amy!" And with that, she was out the door.

As soon as Moon left, a group of boys began to crowd around her. Scourge, the green guy from earlier, stepped forward. "Heya, babe. What's up?" "I'm headed to my next class," Amy replied, trying to walk past him. He just stood in her way. "How'd you like to meet me outside after school?" "I wouldn't," Amy growled at him. "Don't you have a girl friend? I can't be the only girl who you've hit on." Scourge laughed. "Yes, actually, I do. But she doesn't care. She's used to it." Amy tried to get around him again, but he grabbed her arm. "Let go!" Amy cried franticly. "No can do babe." He laughed. Suddenly, a dark growl came from the crowd. "She told you to let go. So, if you want to live, I suggest you let her go." Shadow pushed someone out of his way, and walked up to Scourge. "What are you going to do, huh Stripes? You gonna spit on me?" Scourge's friends laughed. "No, I'm gonna do this," Shadow replied, and did a haymaker to Scourge's face. Scourge let go of Amy and fell back, rubbing his jaw. "Oh, so you want to dance, huh? Well, then, let's dance!" Scourge kicked Shadow in the face, busting his lip open. Shadow countered with a kick to the chest, sending Scourge flying backward into a wall. Scourge rubbed his head, got up, and tried punching Shadow in the stomach, who promptly dodged his attack, and then hit Scourge in the back, sending him flying face first into the opposite wall. Scourge didn't stand, making Shadow assume it was over. As he turned to leave, he felt a pair of hands ram him to the floor. He heard Scourge say "Now, Stripes, what were you…" Shadow heard a sudden thump, and Scourge suddenly rolled off of him. Shadow stood to find Amy standing over Scourge with her Piko-Piko hammer in her hands. "That's for grabbing onto my arm. Now, would any of you other fella's want to try your luck?" All the boys backed away from her, then ran out the door. "That's what I thought." Shadow smirked. She was obviously stronger then she looked.

Amy looked at Shadow. "Oh my God, Shadow! Your lip is bleeding!" Shadow wiped away the blood that was now flowing steadily from his lip, not to mention it hurt like hell. He shrugged. "It's nothing." "No, that is NOT nothing. Come on, I'll take you to the clinic." Shadow let her lead him toward the clinic office. He had to admit he was surprised that she actually cared, not that he was going to let her know that. He also wasn't going to let her know that he was surprised by her fighting skills. Any other girl, other than that girl Moon, couldn't fight anyone without complaining about "Oh, my hair is going to get messed up!" or "My outfit is going to be ruined!" It actually made him pretty sick to hear all those girls complaining about something or another.

"We're here!" Amy chirped as she opened the door to the clinic for him. The lady working as the nurse today gasped at the amount of blood pouring down his chin. Oka, maybe it WAS that bad. "What happened to him?" the lady asked Amy as she was cleaning Shadow's mouth. Shadow shut his eyes, expecting her to tell on him, even if he was being nice. But instead he heard "He was trying to break up a fight between me and Scourge, and Scourge hit him in the lip." The lady nodded. "You're the one of the new girls, so I'll let it go, but Mr. Scourge will not be getting off so easily. May I ask what you guys were fighting about?" This time, Amy told the truth. "He was hitting on me, and wouldn't let me get to 2nd period." The nurse nodded as if she understood. "Yes, I'm sure Ms. Dovekey will excuse your behavior considering what he was doing, but Scourge knows the rules and this isn't the first time he's been in a fight. Heaven knows it's about time he got in trouble for it." By now, she had finished patching up Shadow's lip. "Very well then, you may go now. Have a good day!"

As they left the clinic, Shadow turned to Amy. "Why would you risk getting in trouble on your first day for me?" Amy looked at him like it was obvious. "Because you did it to help me, and it was mostly my fault anyway, so it was the least I could do. I had a feeling I wasn't going to get in trouble anyways. Hey, why don't you and any of your friends join my friends and me for lunch?" Shadow looked at her hopeful expression, then shrugged his shoulders. "Sure, why not?" Amy bounced up and down happily. "See you later Shadow." She turned to walk away. Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder, and she turned to see Shadow looking at her. "Give me your name again?" he half asked, half demanded. "Amy Rose," she smiled at him, then turned and bounded away for her 3rd academic. Smiling, Shadow did the same.

Shadow was still smiling when he arrived in S.S. class. He was instantly surrounded by his friends Silver, Knuckles, and the blue hedgehog Amy had seen him sitting next to earlier. "Sonic told us you got in a fight," Knuckles greeted him. Shadow nodded. "So then it's true?" Silver asked. "Why aren't you in trouble, as I can tell you went to the clinic." "The person I was defending claimed they started the fight, and I was just trying to break it up." Sonic looked at him. "Who where you defend…"

He was cut off by a group of girls coming up to them. The one in front was none other than Sally Acorn, the so called popular, spoiled squirrel who acted as if she owned everything she saw. She saw herself as a beautiful princess. Shadow saw her as a total pain in the ass. "Hi Shadow!" Sally said, smiling and winking at him. He just replied with a "hmph." "So, Shadow, you have heard about the Valentine's dance coming up, right?" Sally asked sweetly and innocently. The thought made Shadow want to laugh. Sally and innocent just didn't go together. He nodded. "I was wondering if you'd like to take me." She fluttered her eye lashes at him. "Well?" Shadow looked at her, and crossed his arms. "I actually have someone in mind." Everyone, both boy and girl, gasped. Shadow had never given a hint of even liking a girl before, much less taking one to the Valentine's dance. Sally glared at him, said "Well, fine then!", and stormed of in a huff with her posse close behind.

When they all sat down at a table with Espio, Sonic, Knuckles, and Silver were still staring at Shadow with wide eyes. Espio looked at Shadow, then at the other boys, then back at Shadow. "What did you do to them Shadow?" he asked. " H-he said t-that he is a-asking a-a-a…" Silver stuttered. " –He said he was asking a g-girl to the d-dance," finished Sonic. Espio's eyes widened. "Who are you taking?" "I said that to get her off my case." Shadow sighed. "I guess I have to take someone now." "Do you know anyone you'd pick?" asked Knuckles. "Well, I don't know who I'll pick. I guess I'll choose someone though." Shadow shrugged. "Oh, you know how I got in that fight and I was about to tell you about how the person I was protecting took the blame?" Everyone but Espio nodded, but he just let Shadow go on. "Well, she wants us to sit with her and her friends, and I said sure." The eyes around the table got even wider, if that was possible. "Dude, you rarely talk to anyone, even less with girls, and you agreed to sit with a group of them?" Sonic exclaimed. "Are you sick or something?" Silver grinned. "Oh, he's sick all right. LOVE sick!" They rest of the table, except for Shadow, cracked up. "I don't love any girl. Plus, I know that YOU love her cat friend, Blaze, from the way you blushed and stuttered the first time you saw her!" This cause Silver to blush bright red, while it caused the other guys to laugh even harder. "Well, what about Knuckles and that bat, Rouge? By the end of the tour, he was blushing a brighter red than his fur!" Now it was Knuckles' turn to blush, while Sonic and Espio were howling. "I wouldn't laugh if I were you Sonic," warned Knuckles. " Tail's seemed interested in the last of the four girls." Sonic abruptly stopped laughing. "What was her name?" "Cream," stated Shadow simply. "Hey, what was this girl who you were defending name?" Sonic asked. The other boys stared at Shadow. "It was the girl I was supposed to show around. Her name is Amy." "Ah, so that's how we got to the new girl subject," Sonic observed. "Now, shouldn't we be getting to lunch?" He pointed at the rest of the class, who were leaving. They got up and hurried to the lunch room.

Once they all had their lunch trays, Shadow, Sonic, Knuckles, Silver, and Espio looked around the cafeteria. Suddenly, Shadow caught a glimpse of cherry pick fur, and motioned for the others to follow him. They hurried over to the table were Amy, Rouge, Blaze, Cream, and Tails were already sitting. Amy heard footsteps approaching, and looked up to see Shadow seating himself next to her, while the other boys, except for Sonic, sitting tentatively next to the girl he had escorted around the building earlier. Sonic was standing there, a little uncomfortable about were to sit. Amy waved to get his attention. "Hey, blue hedgehog. Ya, you, I'm Amy! Why don't you sit here?" She motioned to the empty seat in front of her. Sonic grinned at her, sat down, the stuck out his hand. "I'm Sonic, the fastest thing alive!" he told her grinning. Shadow snorted. "Except when you're getting compared to me." "I'm totally faster than you, Mr. I'm the Ultimate Life Form." "In your dreams, Faker." "You're the faker here." "I assure you that I contain too much power to be anything but the real thing."

As the two hedgehogs continued to argue, Rouge leaned over and whispered in her ear "That's one hell of a hunk you got there. Is that Shadow?" Amy blushed, and nodded, then whispered back as Rouge smirked at her. "I do NOT love him. He's my friend, that's all!" Rouge rolled her eyes and went back to teasing Knuckles.

While he was arguing with Shadow, Sonic glanced at Amy. Her pearly white smile, her beautiful jade green eyes, her perfect hour glass figure, the way her hair curled just right… Shadow caught him staring. "Faker, stop staring at her!" he whispered furiously. "And why do you care if I'm staring at her or not?" Sonic hissed back stubbornly, slightly confused to why they were whispering. "Because this one's mine, not yours!" Sonic stared at Shadow in utter shock. Shadow liking a girl? That's impossible! "Go hit on one of your fan girls! There's a whole table over there." Sonic looked over at a table across the walkway and saw a bunch of girls staring at him and whispering excitedly. He turned back to Shadow. "Why would I want to go out with one of my stalkers? And it's not like you don't have a group of them either!" Sonic countered, pointing at the table behind him. Shadow looked over Sonic's shoulder to catch a bunch of girl staring at him, goodly eyed, glare quickly at Amy, then turn back to him. Shadow quickly looked back at Sonic. "Because you enjoy all the attention, and I don't. That's why!" Sonic rolled his eyes. "I'm sorry, but she is totally mine."

Shadow opened his mouth to reply, but he heard Amy ask "What are you guys talking about?" Sonic opened his mouth to reply, but Shadow beat him to it. "We were talking about Faker's stalkers over there…" "And Shadow's too," Sonic cut in. Shadow glared at him. "…And how annoying there are. It's not their business to know what we're doing every second of the day." "Tell me about it." Cut in Rouge, who had been listening since Knuckles had turned to talk to the others. "You have NO idea what it's like for ME. You see those guys over there?" She pointed at a table across the room. "I don't know half of them, and they're all just STARING at me! It's so obnoxious!" "Amy already had a taste today of how obnoxious they can be," Shadow noted dryly. "And it appears one certain one and his posse are headed over here right now."

They all turned to see Scourge and his gang heading toward the table. Scourge was looking directly at Amy, who was trying to hide her face behind Sonic's back. By now, the rest of their friends had seen what was happening, and turned to face Scourge too. "Hey, babe, I believe we have some 'unfinished business' to attend to…" Scourge said, starting to reach for Amy, who scooted away from his hand. Scourge laughed. "Do you really think that I'm going to let you get away? Especially after that whack on the head with your hammer." Sonic, Shadow, and Knuckles stood up. "Leave her alone Scourge!" Sonic told him. "And what are you going to do if I don't?" Scourge asked, getting up in Sonic's face. "Well, I guess my friends and I will have to pound your ugly face into a pulp." Sonic replied. "We know THAT would be a definite improvement," Amy said, making the group of friends laugh, except Shadow, who smirked, at her comment and the fact it made Scourge take on a hint of purple. Knuckles turned to her. "Amy, I think we all know that even plastic surgery couldn't improve his face." More laughter echoed in the lunchroom. Everyone was watching as Scourge, the 'king' of the school, got owned by the new girls and their friends. "Oh, and Scourge," Shadow motioned for his attention. "I hear they're selling lives at the mall this weekend for a discount. You should probably got get one." Then Rouge walked up to Scourge, got up in HIS face, and said "And now, you may fly out the window." She motioned to the window high up on the wall. "And just how do you expect me to get up there? Not that I'm leaving." "I expect you to get up there like this." Rouge flew up into the air, while Amy and Blaze came forward. Blaze shouted, Play ball!" and threw a fireball at Scourge, catching him on fire. Then Amy walked behind Scourge, then took out her Piko-Piko hammer, raised it high, and yelled "Batter up!" She swung it in an ark and sent a screaming Scourge flying. Then Rouge flew forward, and did a spinning kick to the rear that sent him flying high up and made him crash through the window. "Homerun!" she cried, then the three girls started laughing as the rest of the room watched on in shock, except for Scourge's friends, who ran out to see if he was okay.

The three girls hi-fived each other. " Girls-1 Losers-0!" Rouge laughed. "Awwwww. That's mean," Amy pouted. "What?" Blazed asked as the two other girls looked at her in confusion. "That's offensive to losers everywhere! Can't you call them…" She was cut off by the roar of laughter surging through the room. Sonic ran up and hugged Amy, receiving death glares from Shadow. "That was amazing Ames! Where did you learn to fight with that hammer. And where did the hammer even come from?" "I learned a lot protecting the citizens of the town were we came from against Eggbots. And I pulled the hammer from hammer space. Weird, right?" Sonic laughed again, while Shadow looked at Amy. "You DO realize that you being able to pull that hammer out of no-where is a form of Chaos Control." The girls, now including Cream who had stood up to hug Amy also, looked at him. "What's Chaos Control?" Cream asked. "Oh, I know this one, being the expert on jewels." Rouge boasted as Blaze added, "Because she's Mobius' most wanted jewel thief." "Wait, she's WHAT?" Knuckles gasped. "Yep, I have stolen EVERYTHING! Well, except the master emerald, but…" "Don't you even THINK of touching my Master Emerald!" Knuckles growled. "Huh?" Rouge turned to stare at him. "YOU'RE the guardian of the M.E.?" "Yes, actually, I am" Knuckles said, "And a fantastic treasure hunter, If I do say so myself." "Except that I'm better, and I WILL get that emerald!" Rouge crossed her arms. "Will not!" "Will to!" "Will you BOTH shut it and explain what the hell Chaos Control is?" Blaze yelled at them. Rouge turned back to the girls. "Chaos Control is the ability to control and manipulate the power of a Chaos Emerald."

Amy turned back to Shadow. "So you think I can control the energy of a Chaos Emerald?" she exclaimed. Shadow nodded, and Amy started jumping up and down. "Will you teach me? Please Shadow?" Shadow smirked, and then replied. "Sure." "YAY!" Amy started clapping. "When can I start learning, oh Master Shadow?" she asked, bowing deeply. He nearly laughed, NEARLY. "This weekend, 9 AM sharp." Amy nodded again. "Okay."

Blaze's ears twitched as the bell rang. "We should probably be getting to class," she observed. They all nodded. Sonic hugged Amy again, receiving more death glares from Shadow. "See you later Sonic!" she said, hugging him back. Amy then turned to Shadow and trapped him in a near death hug. Now it was his turn to smirk at Sonic as Amy said, "You too, Shadow!" Then she dashed off after the others.

Espio, Knuckles, Tails, and Silver all looked at the glares the two hedgehogs were giving each other, wondering why they suddenly looked so hostile. Then it hit them like one of Eggman's missiles. They both liked the same girl: Amy Rose. Tails backed off as the others went to stop the two from ripping each other apart, as it seemed that was what was exactly about to happen. "Hey guys!" Silver waved at them, gaining their attention. "We probably ought to get to class. You know how Ms. Missy gets when we're later!"

Ms. Missy was a Dandidinmont Terrier that was gray and white. She had brown, almost black eyes, wore a black, girl tuxedo, and was very stern. Her heart was in the right place, but most students' didn't like her class because she wasn't creative in her lessons, and she wasn't fun to talk to. She was also the teacher to give out the most detentions. The boy's order from most to least: Shadow- 23, Sonic-21, Knuckles-13, Espio- 2, Silver-1. So she wasn't very popular in their group either, though they all knew she just wanted them to succeed.

Sonic groaned. "You're probably right. I don't need ANOTHER detention." "What are you complaining about, Faker? I have gotten more detentions from her than you have!" "Not by many! And you're going to get more if you don't leave Amy alone!" "What is that supposed to mean?" "Well, the more detentions you get, the less time to spend with Amy you have. So I'll just have to see that you're too 'busy' to be around her as much as I am!" Shadow growled.

"You're BOTH going to have less time to spend with Amy if we don't get a move on!" Espio interrupted. "Now get your asses moving!" The group all headed for S.S., with Sonic and Shadow glaring at each other all the way.

_How'd you guys like the like the second chapter? I told you it would be better! Pretty ending there, huh? Please send in reviews and ideas! I don't have writer's block, but I value your ideas! Post again soon! _


End file.
